


Little Slave Girl

by cadkitten



Category: Aural Vampire, Aya (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Frottage, Scissoring, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya has a few secrets... one of them is her slave-girl, Exo-Chika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Slave Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jrock_roads](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jrock_roads).



> Sorry, all I could get out was a drabble, hun. :( It sucks... I know it does. I told you I can't write yuri worth shit!  
> Song[s]: "Darkwave Surfer" by Aural Vampire

Aya's eyes sparkled as she stood there, staring down at the blonde girl currently tied to her bed. The soft whimpering sounds had drawn her attention away from the song she'd been working on in the next room and she'd come to see what was going on.

The longer she stood there, staring down at the bound and gagged figure, the more her smile grew. Yes... this pet was a fine one indeed. She'd found her drunk in a bar earlier in the night and the instant the blonde had come on to her, she'd decided on her course of action.

Normally, she hid what she did from the rest of the world, found girls that weren't high up on the social scale and took them home for some fun. But Exo had been something different... something unique. That stupid white gown that looked more like a nightie, the long blonde hair... all of it added up to something Aya wanted nothing more than to play with.

So she'd brought her here, tied her to the bed when she'd passed out during a rather heated make-out session, and had since been ignoring her. But now... the way she was squirming so deliciously, the obvious need in her eyes as she stared up at the other woman. Aya crossed her arms and smirked. "Aww... does the little girl have to pee in the middle of the night?" She would have laughed had it been appropriate. But, rather, she stood there, keeping that damned smirk on her face and nothing more as she tapped her foot on the floorboards impatiently.

Exo nodded and Aya faked a yawn. "Then be like a little girl and wet yourself. Since you weren't woman enough to stay the fuck awake for me." A soft whimper was her reply and Aya simply sat down on the side of the bed, running her hand up Exo's leg, grasping her thigh firmly and prying it apart from the other one. "Go on, baby... I'll get you off if you do."

Exo squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the picture of the red-head above her, squirming slightly in her bonds before just giving in. If Aya was such a bitch as to tie her up, god only knew what she'd do if she didn't do as asked. Besides, it wasn't her damn bed. Relief flooded through her body as she let go, the hiss of her urine leaving her body pleasing.

Aya watched as the wet spot on Exo's white panties spread, the smirk planted firmly on her face. She stood up, unzipping her jeans and kicking them off before climbing back on the bed, straddling Exo. She reached down, plucking the ball-gag from the girl's mouth and tossing it aside. She ground herself down against the blonde as she leaned in, kissing her needily.

Exo stopped and whimpered softly, yelping when Aya's palm slapped her thigh. "Finish up." She obeyed, starting again, even as Aya's pussy rubbed against hers, the motions wanton. A shudder wracked Aya's body and she instantly sped up, all-out humping Exo into the bed as she continued to empty her over-filled bladder.

By the time Exo was done, she was arching back into Aya with equally needy movements, sounds of pleasure leaving her mouth every few seconds. Aya's hands found the blonde's breasts and she began to fondle them as she rode the other harder and harder.

Exo tugged harshly at her bonds and then cried out, her voice echoing off the walls as she fell apart under the red-head. Aya watched, moving faster, pressing harder as her own orgasm built. A few more moments and she was tumbling over the edge, her muscles spasming and her body shaking.

Aya lay there on top of Exo, catching her breath. When she sat back up, she smirked down at the other girl. "So... slave-girl... get some rest and we'll do it right in a few hours." She laughed softly and then shoved herself off the bed, swishing her hips as she left the room without another word.

**The End **  
****


End file.
